


Dancing Lights

by roswyrm



Series: Happy Holidays! [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Magic, fairy lights don't exist because i say so, or maybe they're just not common, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: December Twenty-First: Candles - Fairy Lights





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for azu putting up a tree

Hamid beams. It took him a while, after the cookie fiasco, to get back into the Zone of Holiday Decorating. But he did it! And he thinks that his Dancing Lights add a certain colourful whimsy to the room that candles just couldn't. And, also, Dancing Lights aren't a fire hazard. True, the LOLOMG has saved the world a few times, but they've never quite mastered the more refined details of parties. Such as not burning the venue down.

There's a loud thump. Azu's cheery voice rings out, "It's all glowing!"

Hamid smiles as he turns around. "Yes, I set up some Permanent Dancing Lights so we wouldn't have to worry about candles. Fire hazard, all that." Azu nods sagely, standing over a massive tree.

"Yes, candles may have been foolish. Sorry. But, if you could light the tree up, too, I think we'd be all set!" 

Hamid sucks in air through his teeth. "I'm out of spells. Maybe if we're careful with the candles..?"

Azu shrugs. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Oh, people are here."

Hamid gasps in delight. "Thank you, Azu, you're the best!" Hamid runs outside to greet the guests, already smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these festive fools


End file.
